Problem: Simplify the expression. $4z(-z-4)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4z}$ $ = ({4z} \times -z) + ({4z} \times -4)$ $ = (-4z^{2}) + (-16z)$ $ = -4z^{2} - 16z$